The present invention relates to a sensor device for detecting heat, sound, pressure and the like and a fabrication method for the same, and more particularly, to a microphone device and a fabrication method for the same.
There have been increasing demands for reduction in the size and weight of electronic equipment. In this relation, demands for size and weight reduction have also been made for sensor devices for detecting heat, sound, pressure and the like that are incorporated in electronic equipment. In particular, in portable equipment such as cellular phones, demands for reduction in the size and weight of microphones as one type of sensor devices have been made.
For the purpose of reducing the size and weight of a sensor device, a converter for detecting heat, sound, pressure and the like is mounted on a substrate to provide it as a module (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-92670, for example).